


Baby

by tincat227



Series: You Are My Baby [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincat227/pseuds/tincat227
Summary: "Come on, baby.""Don't baby me.""But you are my baby!"





	Baby

他们第一次接吻的时候，Benji甚至都不知道该把手放在哪里。甚至是直到那一瞬间，他才确认自己内心所渴望的是什么，还渴望什么。  
Ethan手臂牢牢地抓住他，把他钉在墙壁上，缓慢而深入地吻着他。他们躲在无人的角落里亲热，Benji有种奇特的闪回，让他觉得自己又是一个毛躁的十五岁小子。嘴唇摩擦过他脖子上一处柔软的皮肤，露骨的欲望令Benji颤栗起来。  
“你闻上去不一样了。”Ethan说，一边继续热切地吻着他。Benji咽了一下，艰难地想起如何开口说话。“是新的古龙水，想着你可能会喜欢。”  
Ethan对他笑了，一如既往地帅气和充满魅力的笑容，眼里闪过一点愉悦的亮光。  
“闻起来不错。”Ethan说。  
现在Benji不再觉得这一切都疯了，这几月以来，他和Ethan在一起，他觉得终于自己能够放松地享受这段恋爱关系。  
Benji感到胸口上有种异样的感觉，说不上很疼，但足以引起他的注意。  
Ethan咬他了。  
咬痕在他左边锁骨上方余约一英寸的的位置，上面还带着唾液的痕迹。  
“嘿，别在我面前走神好吗？”  
“呃，抱歉。”  
“嗯哼，我接受你的道歉。那么你想怎么补偿我？”Ethan说，他嘴角上翘的弧度形成了一个狡猾的微笑。  
好吧，这就是现在为什么Benji正跪在Ethan腿间的原因。他双手紧紧抓住另一个男人的髋部，好让Ethan不能乱动，他将含在嘴里的圆钝的前端用舌头好好裹住，一点点地，他感受到搏动的阴茎在他嘴里变得沉重了。他深深吸入那种由麝香和咸腥味混合起来的特殊味道，那是属于Ethan的气味。Benji感到有手指缠上了他的头发，那些手指轻轻地扯住了他的头发，无形中对Benji下达了指令。Benji吮吸着另一个男人的勃起，头部快速摆动起来，他尽可能用鼻子顺畅地呼吸，这是Benji不久前才学会的。  
“Benji，Benji，Benji，操…”Ethan低声呻吟道，同时他的下腹部埋进了Benji的脸里，他高潮了，全射进Benji的喉咙里。

过了一会儿，当Ethan扶着他站起来时，Benji仍然感到有些许晕眩和呼吸困难。  
“你那个样子看起来很可口，真的，只为我跪下来。你还好吗？”  
“我没事，我只是……不是你罢了。我可不能不呼吸三分钟。”  
“现在的记录是四分四十六秒了，还加上水下活动。”  
“你真的是个疯子。”  
“但是你爱这个疯子。”  
“我有吗？唔，我不知道你在说什么。”  
“别这样对我，Baby。”  
“不要叫我Baby。”  
“但你是我的Baby啊！”  
“既然如此，那我要叫你…Pudding。”  
“什么？听上去…好烂，不，是太糟了！”  
接着，他们都不约而同地放声大笑起来。


End file.
